


Sunrise

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sunrise

******

The sunlight streaming in through the curtains woke Mary. Blinking, she shifted and stretched, feeling the bedcovers shift against her bare skin, a smile crossing her features as she felt the ache permeating her body. It was the _good_ kind of ache, the kind one got from a brisk walk or vigorous exercise, or—as in Mary’s case—more intimate activities.

Smile widening, she burrowed deeper under the covers and closer to her bedmate, letting out a soft giggle as a hand suddenly smoothed along her hipbone before sliding up her side, lightly tickling her ribs before the hand came around her front, fingertips lightly grazing the skin under one breast before a gentle kiss was being pressed to her bare shoulder, followed by another kiss to her clavicle, causing Mary to sigh in response, rolling over to face her bedmate, unable to keep the wide, silly grin off her face as she did so.

"Morning" Frankie murmured, shaking her hair out of her face as she absently rubbed at one eye.

"Good morning" Mary chuckled as Frankie propped herself up on one arm, reaching out with her free hand to lightly graze the back of her fingers across Mary's cheek.

"So," Frankie began "did you enjoy your evening?"

"Very much so, yes" Mary nodded, snuggling closer to Frankie

"Good to hear," Frankie chuckled "any regrets?" she wondered

"None," Mary answered instantly. She frowned suddenly "except..." she began.

Frankie frowned.

"Except...?" she asked.

"Except maybe...that we didn't do this sooner" blushing, Mary ducked under the covers, giggling.

Laughing in kind, Frankie quickly sat up and dug through the covers.

"Where'd you go?" she grinned as she finally unearthed Mary, pulling her close "seriously though, no regrets? No second thoughts?" she asked.

"None" Mary stated firmly, shaking her head.

"Good" Frankie nodded. Letting out a pleased sigh, she pulled Mary close, absently combing her fingers through Mary's short bob, smiling at how the rising sun caught her features, the light and shadow playing across her fair skin, making her eyes sparkle.

"What is it?" Mary asked, frowning.

"You look beautiful in the light" Frankie explained with a soft smile

"Really?" Mary asked, blushing.

"Really," Frankie nodded.

Rolling over onto her back, Frankie tugged Mary closer, pulling her along with her where she snuggled up to Frankie's side, one hand lightly resting on Frankie's chest over one breast as she absently hooked a leg over Frankie's, all but curling around her.

"Comfy?" Frankie asked with a chuckle.

"Very" Mary nodded, snuggling closer, the both of them groaning as the alarm clock on the bedside table suddenly rang.

Reaching out, Frankie quickly shut the clock off, knocking it on its side with a scowl and a grumble before turning back to Mary, pulling the covers up and over them.

"We're taking the day off" she declared.

"I can do that," Mary nodded, but then lifted her head, frowning "oh. No. Wait, I can't" she realized.

"Fine, we're taking the 'morning' off," Frankie scowled "I think the city can endure a day without hemlines being measured"

Mary snickered.

"Frankie, seriously, my job is important to me" she objected.

"I know it is," Frankie nodded "but, come on, can you really say that you'd rather be out scolding women who are walking around unescorted than staying here with me?"

"Of course not!" Mary objected "but," her face fell "it has to be done"

Smiling at her dedication, Frankie reached out, lightly cupping Mary's chin before pulling her into a soft kiss. Pulling away, she smiled.

"Have breakfast with me at least?" she asked.

Smiling Mary nodded.

"Gladly"

"Good," Frankie nodded "and then, maybe, tonight we can have dinner" she suggested.

"Dinner sounds nice," Mary grinned "and...we can...," she gestured vaguely between the two of them, blushing "...again?"

Frankie snorted out a half-laugh.

"You can say 'sex', Mary," she chuckled "nobody to hear except us. And yes, we can"

Grinning ear to ear now, Mary swooped in and soundly kissed Frankie on the lips...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
